creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Advent in Runan - Adventskalender 2019
Türchen 8 Autor: Horrorcocktail Advent in Runan ''- »Verehrte Fahrgäste, hier spricht ihr Zugführer. Aufgrund von Störungen im Betriebsablauf verzögert sich unsere Einfahrt in den Hauptbahnhof Runan um wenige Minuten.« –'' thumb|250px|Regionalexpress»Jaja, Störungen im Betriebsablauf. Das geht jetzt schon seit Oktober 2016 so, seit der Geschichte mit dem schwarzen Regen. War schon ein Riesending - erst die zwei Wochen Dauerregen, und dann sackt der gesamte Juliusplatz und ein Großteil der angrenzenden Häuser ab. Über 400 Tote und Vermisste. Dagegen war die Oderflut ´97 ein Fliegenschiss. Woher der Regen genau kam und die elektromagnetische Strahlung, die für die ganzen Stromausfälle damals gesorgt hat, haben die immer noch nicht raus. Der Grund für den Einsturz ist angeblich eine bis dato unbekannte Kali-Ader gewesen, die durch den Dauerregen ausgewaschen worden ist. Auf jeden Fall haben sie den gesamten Bereich vom Juliusplatz bis kurz vorm Bahndamm zwangsevakuiert, weil die Tragfähigkeit des Bodens immer noch nicht gesichert ist. Deswegen müssen die Züge zwischen Schwalbennest und Hauptbahnhof auch so schleichen. Ich meine, die Gleise sind stabil - heißt es -, aber die Vibrationen könnten am Juliusplatz angeblich immer noch zu Einstürzen führen. Was das Schwalbennest ist? Das rote Haus da vorn, mit den Zahlen auf den Fenstern. Heißt so wegen der Bordsteinschwalben. Na, die Nutten halt. Das ist der Runaer Puff. Wundert mich eigentlich, dass Sie noch nichts vom Runaer Schwalbennest gehört haben. Gibt ja seit dem schwarzen Regen kaum jemanden in der Stadt, dem diese Reporter noch kein Mikrofon unter die Nase gehalten haben. Ist allerdings schon erstaunlich, wie schnell die Angelegenheit wieder aus den Nachrichten raus war. Wer weiß, wen der Kurfürst und die Albaner alles geschmiert haben, damit die Story unterm Teppich bleibt. Und der Stadtrat hatte natürlich auch kein großes Interesse dran, die Sache hochzukochen. Die haben ja zurzeit genug andere Scheiße am Hacken.« ''- »Verehrte Fahrgäste, hier spricht nochmal ihr Zugführer. Ich habe gerade von der Leitstelle die Nachricht erhalten, dass sich die Weiterfahrt wegen eines Unfalls mit Personenschaden auf unbestimmte Zeit verzögern wird. Wir bitten um ihr Verständnis.« –'' »Na toll! Das kann dauern. Wieso? Sie fahren nicht so oft mit dem Zug, oder? Unfall mit Personenschaden heißt normalerweise, dass sich wieder einer vor den Zug geschmissen hat. Passiert öfter hier in letzter Zeit. Nach dem schwarzen Regen ist die Selbstmordrate in Runan sprunghaft angestiegen. Angeblich sind wir mittlerweile sogar bundesdeutscher Spitzenreiter. Auch ein toller Titel: Runan - Marktführer in Sachen Freitod. Entschuldigung, aber wenn man sich hier keinen gesunden Galgenhumor zulegt, geht man am besten. Naja, sieht so aus, als säßen wir hier ne Weile fest. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen ja gern die Geschichte vom Schwalbennest erzählen. Also nicht die ganze Geschichte, die Story von letztem Dezember halt. Wissen Sie, das Schwalbennest ist ein Laufhaus. Also im Grunde genommen ein Mietshaus, in dem die Prostituierten oder ihre Zuhälter Zimmer mieten können. Der Besitzer kassiert nur. Drei Etagen, zehn Zimmer pro Stockwerk - da kommt ganz schön was zusammen. Die Nummern an den Fenstern sind dafür da, damit sich die Kunden nicht verlaufen. Wenn eine von den Damen frei ist, stellt sie sich ans Fenster, dann kann der Freier sehen, welche ihm gefällt, schaut auf die Nummer und geht hin. Die erste Zahl ist die Etage - also '‚0’' gleich Erdgeschoss, '‚1’' erster, '‚2’' zweiter Stock - und die zweite Zahl ist die Zimmernummer. Eigentlich ganz einfach. Früher haben wir immer Witze gemacht, dass das mit den Zahlen aussieht wie ein Adventskalender: jeden Tag ein anderes Türchen. Aber seit vorigem Dezember finde ich das nicht mehr besonders komisch. Ich meine, eigentlich war’s die letzten Jahre immer ziemlich ruhig im Milieu. 2008, 2009, als die Albaner in Runan in den Markt gedrängt sind, ging’s ne Zeitlang ziemlich heiß her auf dem Kiez, vor allem, nachdem sie den Huren-Ben abgestochen hatten. Damals hat die Polizei da drüben fast jede Woche Razzia gemacht. Also haben der Kurfürst und die Albaner nen Deal abgeschlossen und den Markt neu aufgeteilt, damit endlich wieder Ruhe war und jeder sein Teil vom Kuchen abbekam. Hat auch ganz gut geklappt - bis letzten Dezember dann die ersten toten Frauen aufgetaucht sind. Wer der Kurfürst ist? Das ist der oberste Boss im Rotlichtviertel. Groß wie ein Bär und stark wie ein Ochse. Und weil er dazu auch noch August heißt, wird er von allen der Kurfürst genannt. Nach August, dem Starken, von Sachsen. Naja, die erste jedenfalls, die dran glauben musste, war die Bredica, die Rumänin von ''Null-Eins. Die hatte am 1. Dezember gerade einen Kunden bei sich, und mitten im Pimpern ließ sie es plötzlich an Engagement vermissen. Der Typ war so von sich überzeugt, dass er ernsthaft meinte, er hätte sie bewusstlos gevögelt. Aber als sie so gar nicht mehr aufwachen wollte, hat er dann doch Panik bekommen und den Notarzt gerufen. Und der hat prompt bestätigt, was die Krankenschwester von 02 schon vorher diagnostiziert hatte: Exitus.'' thumb|250pxWar natürlich eine ganz schöne Aufregung deswegen. Darum hat sich auch niemand gewundert, als das Mädel von ''02 am nächsten Tag nicht da war. Alle dachten, die muss sich erst mal von dem Schock erholen. Was? Nein, die war wirklich Krankenschwester. Aber versuchen Sie mal, mit nem Schwesterngehalt und zwei pflegebedürftigen Eltern klarzukommen. Da muss man schon was dazuverdienen. Naja, wie dem auch sei. Jedenfalls - die 3'' stand in dem Monat leer, weil die Dame im Urlaub war; also ist keiner direkt misstrauisch geworden, als es am 4. Dezember das Weather Girl in ''04 erwischt hat. Ich meine, die hatte ihren Spitznamen ja nicht von ungefähr. Ne Schwarze, mindestens 30 Kilo Übergewicht und ein Organ wie Tina Turner. So ´ne richtige Wuchtbrumme halt. Als die tot im Zimmer lag, dachten erst mal alle, jetzt ist die Pumpe endgültig stehengeblieben. Zumal das Weather Girl geraucht hat wie’n Schlot.'' Aber als dann tags drauf die Dame von Zimmer ''5 gefunden wurde, hat es den Ersten dann doch gedämmert, dass da was nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Und als dann ausgerechnet auf Nikolaus in der 6'' die nächste Tote lag, hat irgendwer den Hausmeister gerufen, dass er mal Zimmer ''2 und 3'' aufsperrt. Zumal in der ''2 dauernd ein Handy geklingelt hat. Das waren die Eltern von der Krankenschwester, die versucht haben, ihre Tochter zu erreichen. Und da hat man sie und die Sammy dann gefunden. Warum die Sammy allerdings während ihres Urlaubs nicht wie geplant bei ihren Eltern in Thailand, sondern noch in Runan war, hat uns schon gewundert. Ich mein, zu dem Zeitpunkt wussten wir ja noch nicht, dass ihre Eltern in Bangkok eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben hatten.'' Die von der Sitte waren ganz schön nervös, weil sie Angst hatten, dass ein neuer Krieg anfängt wie 2008. Vor allem, nachdem die Gerichtsmediziner festgestellt hatten, dass die Krankenschwester wahrscheinlich am 2. Dezember gestorben war und die Sammy am Dritten. Ich meine, sechs Tote an sechs aufeinanderfolgenden Tagen, vom Datum her jeweils passend zur Zimmernummer, da klingelten natürlich die Alarmglocken. Hätte ja sein können, dass das irgendein kranker Scheiß war - so als Warnung. Vor allem, weil es ja am 7. in der ''07 nahtlos weiterging. Bis sie - ich glaub, das war am 11.?... genau, am 11. Dezember - die Erika gefunden haben. '' Die Erika, die war so etwas wie die Grand Dame vom Rotlichtviertel. Vor der hatten sie alle Respekt, sogar die Albaner. Ich meine, auf dem Strich nannte sie sich Antoinette, obwohl... spielt ja eigentlich keine Rolle... aber das Wichtige war halt, dass die Erika immer unabhängig gewesen ist. Die hat nie nen Zuhälter gehabt, weil sie mit Geld umgehen konnte und den Luden zur Not ne lange Nase gezogen hat. Außerdem hatte sie die richtigen Kontakte. Der ist man '''ein'mal blöd gekommen, und ein paar wenige auch zweimal, aber ein drittes Mal hat es nicht gegeben. Dafür hat die schon gesorgt. Und als sie ausgerechnet die Erika gefunden haben, war spätestens klar, dass das nichts mit irgendwelchen Revierkämpfen zu tun hatte. Zumal die Erika schon seit ner Ewigkeit nicht mehr im Schwalbennest angeschafft hatte. Hatte die nicht nötig. '' Die Staatsanwaltschaft hat damals überlegt, den Laden so lange dichtzumachen, bis die ganze Angelegenheit geklärt war. Da sind sie im Milieu natürlich Sturm gegen gelaufen. Aber die Idee hat sich dann sowieso zerschlagen, weil sie keine rechtliche Handhabe hatten. Man konnte nämlich kein Verbrechen feststellen. Klingt komisch, was? War aber so. Die Gerichtsmediziner haben keinerlei Hinweise auf Fremd- oder Eigenverschulden gefunden. Die Frauen sind nicht ermordet worden, sie haben sich nicht selbst umgebracht, und Krankheiten oder andere Ursachen waren auch nicht vorhanden. Sie waren einfach nur plötzlich tot. Und es ging weiter. Pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk. Nachdem klar war, dass entweder gar kein Killer oder der raffinierteste Killer aller Zeiten am Werk sein musste, sind der Kurfürst und die anderen Luden mit Polizei und Staatsanwaltschaft eine Kooperation eingegangen. Klar, die wollten natürlich keine Uniformen im Schwalbennest haben; das macht sich bei den Freiern nicht so gut. Aber sie haben halt mit der Kripo zusammen geplant, wie man die Mädels schützen und die entsprechenden Räume überwachen kann, und dafür gesorgt, dass die Undercover-Beamten ihre Arbeit vernünftig machen konnten. Nicht, dass das was genutzt hätte. Aber das konnte im Voraus ja keiner ahnen. Nach einer Woche haben sich die Mädels geweigert, in den betreffenden Zimmern zu arbeiten. Ich meine, in den Zimmern, in denen der Logik nach die Nächste sterben würde. Der Kurfürst hat das auch akzeptiert, aber die Albaner haben ihre Pferdchen gezwungen, an den betreffenden Tagen trotzdem anzuschaffen. Dreimal dürfen Sie raten, was dabei rausgekommen ist. Ich meine, die haben natürlich aufgepasst wie die Schießhunde. Einer hat immer die Tür im Auge behalten, und zwischen den Kunden stand die Tür immer offen. Am 8. war der Freier gerade raus, als seine „Gastgeberin“ einfach im Zimmer umgekippt ist. Der arme Bursche hat ganz schön Glück gehabt, dass die Polizei bereits vor Ort war. Die hat ihn sofort zur Vernehmung aufs Präsidium gebracht, bevor die Albaner ihn aufmischen konnten. Natürlich war er unschuldig. Todesursache wie gehabt: Spontanes Einstellen aller Körperfunktionen. Grund nicht erkennbar. thumb|250pxDie ''09 wurde am 9. dann nicht belegt, stattdessen hat eine Kripobeamtin den Lockvogel gespielt. Ab und zu ist ein Kollege in Zivil reingegangen, um Kundschaft vorzutäuschen. Und ab dem Tag wurde es völlig irrsinnig. Ich meine, den Kriminalen ist nix passiert, das nicht. Aber irgendwann ist sich die Dame mal die Nase pudern gegangen. Das heißt, das Zimmer war leer. Und draußen auf dem Gang saß ein Kollege und hat aufgepasst, dass keiner reinging. Und als die Lady zurückkommt und das Zimmer betritt, liegt ne Tote auf dem Bett. Genau die Horizontale, die normalerweise an dem Tag auf der 09 gearbeitet hätte. Und keiner im Schwalbennest hat sie kommen sehen, keiner ihrer Nachbarn hat sie gehen sehen, sie war einfach plötzlich da. Wie hingebeamt.'' Den Polizisten, der Wache geschoben hat, haben sie bei der Staatsanwaltschaft ganz schön in die Mangel genommen, soweit ich gehört habe. Klar, die dachten natürlich, der habe seinen Job nicht richtig gemacht. Also haben sie Zimmer ''10 am Tag drauf komplett abgesperrt und zwei Wachen vor die Tür gesetzt. 24 Stunden Dauerobservierung. Und was soll ich sagen? Die ganze Zeit hat keiner die Tür zur 10 auch nur angerührt. Und als der Kalender dann den 11. Dezember zeigte, haben sie die Bude aufgeschlossen und die nächste Tote gefunden. Klingt völlig bekloppt, aber war tatsächlich so. Cecilia, en ganz junges Mädchen, gerade mal 20. Und die hatte noch nie in dem Zimmer gearbeitet, immer nur im Stockwerk drüber. Sie können sich vielleicht vorstellen, dass die alles auf den Kopf gestellt und nach geheimen Zugängen und so abgesucht haben. Natürlich ohne Erfolg. Daraufhin haben sie bei der 11 die Tür nicht nur verschlossen, sondern versiegelt, ebenso wie die Fenster. Und die waren alle noch intakt, als sie aufgesperrt und die Erika gefunden haben.'' Ich glaub, der Staatsanwalt hätte am liebsten da schon den Stecker gezogen und die Kripo abrücken lassen. Aber ich vermute, irgendein Großkopferter hat ihm die Hölle heißgemacht - wegen der Erika. Wie schon erwähnt, die Erika hatte Kontakte. Also haben sie die Überwachung noch ein paar Tage fortgeführt und dann still und heimlich abgezogen. Immerhin gab es ja kein Verbrechen, wegen dem man hätte ermitteln können. Ich mein, was hätten sie auch machen sollen? Mulder und Scully rufen? Ich frage mich sowieso, wie die das in den Ermittlungsakten dargestellt haben. Jeder, der das liest, muss doch glauben, der Kurfürst hätte ne Runde LSD geschmissen. Wie dem auch sei - das Spiel ging munter weiter: Nächster Tag, nächstes Zimmer, nächste Leiche. Dabei haben die Luden wirklich alles versucht, um rauszukriegen, was da vor sich ging. Ich meine - wirklich alles. Nachdem das mit dem Zusperren nichts gebracht hatte, haben sie ne 24-Stunden-Wache eingesetzt. Wohlgemerkt, nicht auf dem Gang, sondern '''im' Zimmer. Der arme Teufel ist nur mal kurz weggenickt und - schwupps - lag die nächste Tote da. Tags drauf haben die Aufpasser Schichtdienst geschoben. Da ist keiner eingeschlafen. Nur: als der Kurfürst angerufen hat, um sich nach dem Stand der Dinge zu erkundigen, hat der Typ natürlich kurz auf sein Handy geguckt. Und als er wieder aufgeschaut hat, hat er fast nen hysterischen Anfall bekommen, als die Leiche auf dem Bett lag. Dabei war der Kerl echt kein Weichei. Aber das war zu viel für ihn. Und es wurde immer absurder. '' Beim nächsten Raum - muss die ''15 oder 16 gewesen sein - waren die Albaner wieder dran. Die haben immer zwei Mann gleichzeitig Wache schieben lassen, und zusätzlich noch einen auf dem Gang. Und als der Tag rum und keine tote Frau aufgetaucht war, haben sie sich natürlich gegenseitig auf die Schulter geklopft, dass sie die Serie beendet haben. Bis dem einen sein Feuerzug runtergefallen und unters Bett geschliddert ist. Und als er sich bückt, um es aufzuheben, liegt eines seiner Pferdchen tot aufm Teppich. Unterm Bett. Wie lange sie da lag... keine Ahnung. Hat schließlich keiner mit gerechnet, dass der Sensenmann Verstecken mit den Ladies spielt. Buchstäblich. Beim nächsten Zimmer wollten sie nämlich zur Sicherheit das Bett abbauen. Und als einer von den Burschen sicherheitshalber noch den Schrank inspiziert hat, fiel ihm die Rosi von der 29 entgegen. Da war der neue Tag gerade mal fünf Minuten alt.'' Ab dem Tag sind die Damen kollektiv in den Streik getreten. Also nicht nur die, die eigentlich in den betreffenden Zimmern Dienst geschoben hätten, sondern alle Schwalben. Und die Luden haben nicht mal nen großen Aufstand gemacht deswegen. Ich glaube, die hatten selber die Buxen voll. Ab dem Tag gab es nämlich auch keine Überwachung mehr in den Räumen. Schätze, die haben niemanden mehr gefunden, der bereit war, auf das Erscheinen der nächsten Leiche zu warten. Naja, kann man den Jungs nicht übelnehmen. Sie haben dann nur noch Kameras aufgestellt. Keine schlechte Idee, nach über einem Dutzend toter Frauen, was? Aber das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe. Entweder war gerade der Akku leer oder es gab ne kurze Bildstörung oder die Dame lag wortwörtlich im toten Winkel. Irgendwann haben sie dann aufgegeben, weil man eh nichts dran ändern konnte. Ich meine, es gab auch überhaupt kein Muster, nachdem man hätte gehen können. Ja klar, Datum und Raumnummer, aber bei den Opfern, meine ich. Groß, klein, dick, dünn, jung, alt, querbeet durch alle Hautfarben und Kontinente. Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit war, dass sie alle irgendwann mal im Schwalbennest angeschafft hatten, soweit man feststellen konnte. Vier oder fünf Frauen konnten nicht identifiziert werden, weil es wahrscheinlich Illegale waren oder Zwangsprostituierte. Mit dem Scheiß haben die Albaner damals angefangen, sowas gibt es beim Kurfürsten nicht. Aber alle anderen hatten mal im Nest gezwitschert. '' ''Das junge Mädchen zum Beispiel, das in Leipzig Soziologie studiert hat. Wundern Sie Sich nicht; das kommt öfter vor, als Sie glauben, dass sich welche damit das Studium finanzieren. Warum auch nicht... wenn man jung ist und ohnehin gern fickt, ist das leicht verdientes Geld. Allerdings arbeiten die meisten Studentinnen für nen Escort-Service oder eine Begleitagentur. Das ist unauffälliger - und sicherer. Die war auch nur zwei oder drei Monate da. Wollte wohl sehen, ob es gesellschaftliche Unterschiede bei den Freiern gibt. Sozusagen als Feldstudie. Naja, was soll ich sagen? Ihre Kommilitonen haben erzählt, dass sie zwischen zwei Vorlesungen nur mal eben auf die Toilette gehen wollte. Und keine Viertelstunde später lag sie tot im Schwalbennest. Wissen Sie, wie weit es von Leipzig aus nach Runan ist? Mit dem Auto Minimum 50 Minuten. Fragen Sie am besten erst gar nicht. Am gruseligsten war, dass es die Leute in der Stadt irgendwann gar nicht mehr interessierte. Ich meine: 24 tote Frauen in 24 Tagen, aber spätestens nach zwei Wochen kümmerte es keinen mehr. Erst recht, als sich herausstellte, dass kein Verbrechen vorlag. In dem Moment, wo klar war, dass es keinen neuen Krieg im Milieu geben würde, wanderten die Meldungen über die Leichen vom Schwalbennest von der Titelseite erst in den Lokalteil und schließlich auf die vorletzte Seite zu den Kurzmeldungen. Die Umstände konnten noch so strange sein, letzten Endes waren’s ja eh nur Nutten. Und dann passierte Heiligabend ja die Sache mit Madame Veronas Christbaumschmuck. '' ''Ich meine, klar, ein paar hundert Menschen, die von irgendwelchen Würmern aus ihren Christbaumkugeln aufgefressen werden, sind natürlich schlimmer. Aber manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, die Leute waren froh, dass sie sich über was anderes aufregen konnten als über ein paar tote Huren. Immerhin waren das ja anständige Leute, die es wert waren, dass man darüber redete. Als wenn die Mädels aus dem Schwalbennest nicht auch Töchter, Mütter, Freundinnen, Geliebte gewesen wären. Ganz normale Frauen mit ganz normalen Alltagssorgen. Aber wenns ums Ficken geht, da tragen ja alle plötzlich nen Heiligenschein. Liebe für Geld, das geht schließlich gar nicht. Als wenn eine Ehefrau, die ihrem Mann einen bläst, obwohl sie es nicht mag, weil sie hofft, dass er sich dann leichter zu nem Zweitwagen oder dem zu teuren Urlaub überreden lässt, sich weniger prostituieren würde. ''- »Verehrte Fahrgäste, die Leitstelle hat die Strecke wieder freigegeben. Wir erhalten in Kürze Einfahrt in Runan Hauptbahnhof. Unsere Verspätung beträgt zurzeit 25 Minuten. Für ihre Anschlusszüge achten Sie bitte auf die Lautsprecherdurchsagen auf dem Bahnsteig. Der Ausstieg befindet sich in Fahrtrichtung links. Allen Fahrgästen, die in Runan Hauptbahnhof aus- oder umsteigen, wünschen wir einen schönen Aufenthalt in Runan.« –'' Ah, es geht weiter. Jetzt können Sie Sich das Schwalbennest nochmal in aller Ruhe ansehen. Wenn’s nach mir ginge, ich würd den ganzen Schuppen abreißen. Was? Nein, es gab keine weiteren Leichen mehr. Heiligabend... auf der ''24... die Veronique... das war die letzte. Seit vergangenen Weihnachten ist nichts mehr passiert. Scheiß auf Weihnachten! Wenn’s nach mir ginge, könnte es Ende November nen lauten Knall tun und wir hätten Silvester. '' thumb|250pxWarum? Kann ich Ihnen sagen. Früher war ich öfter mal im Schwalbennest, das geb ich offen zu. Deswegen kenne ich den Laden auch so gut. Hab meine Lebensgefährtin da kennengelernt. Die war als junge Frau regelmäßig da, weil sie Pizza ausgefahren hat. Und als sie gesehen hat, was die Ladies verdienten und was bei ihr rumkam, wollte sie es auch mal probieren. Wie gesagt: wenn man gerne fickt, leicht verdientes Geld. Dachte sie zumindest. Zwei Wochen hat sie es ausgehalten. Danach hat sie sich wieder mit ihrem Pizza-Lohn zufriedengegeben. Toller Deal: zwei Wochen gutes Geld, schlechter Sex und verflogene Illusionen... und im Tausch dafür 24 Tage Todesangst. Nur weil ab dem ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag keine Tote mehr aufgetaucht ist, heißt das nämlich nicht, dass die ''25 leer war, im Gegenteil. Nur lag diesmal keine Frau auf dem Bett, sondern ein Buch. '' Ein Buch mit Weihnachtsliedern, um genau zu sein. Aufgeschlagen. Ich nehme an, Sie können sich schon denken, bei welchem Lied. Genau. „Alle Jahre wieder“. Sie verstehen sicher, warum ich Weihnachten gerne schon hinter mir hätte.« by Horrorcocktail Anmerkung des Verfassers: Die Stadt Runan ist eine Erfindung von The Dark Antichrist, der mir freundlicherweise gestattete, meine Geschichte dort stattfinden zu lassen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod